Waiting For A Miracle
by Halo-Lucinda-Ivy
Summary: A human put in the Night Class, Kiseki must overcome the obstacles of Cross Academy for the sake of her loved ones, and frankly, the world... Takuma/OC On hiatus


_~Kiseki's POV_

_I jumped out of my sleep, panting, snapping my eyes open to the real world and escaping the nightmare that replayed itself in my mind. But the real world wasn't one I recognized._

_I was in a bed that was decorated with dark reds and purples and blacks. A canopy trimmed with lace tassels was held up over the bed by the posts. The room was dark, but it was alight with a candle sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. I couldn't see the rest of the room well enough, but it looked pretty old-fashioned. Beautiful._

_I heard footsteps and faint voices. Sitting up, I glanced at the door on the other side of the room. A light shone beneath the crack, and shadows walked past it._

_The voices stopped and someone opened the door slowly and quietly. A boy walked in. Seeing me, he brightened._

"_It's good to see you awake," he said kindly, closing the door behind him._

_I kept quiet as I watched him walk towards me. He sat on the bed in front of me._

_He was blonde. He looked about my age, maybe a bit older. The light from the candle illuminated his emerald green eyes._

"_Where am I?" I whispered hoarsely._

"_Safe," he assured me. "You don't have to worry. No one will harm you here."_

_I kept a wary gaze on him._

"_Forgive me," he smiled softly. "Where are my manners? My name is Takuma Ichijo."_

_I remembered a story my parents told me. A man with the name of Ichijo aided in saving my life after I was born._

"_Asato…" I muttered._

_Takuma nodded. "My grandfather. And you are Kiseki, right? It's a beautiful name."_

_I gave a small nod, swallowing. "And you're…" I looked down at my lap. "You're a vampire?"_

_Silence._

…

"_Are you frightened?"_

_I closed my eyes, images of my family's blood passing through my memory._

"_Not all vampires are cruel like the ones who commit such horrible deeds," I said._

_Takuma placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Kiseki, would you like to see your brother again someday?"_

_My head shot up. "My brother?"_

_He nodded, a sincere grin on his face. "He's with a colleague of my grandfather's. He's safe. But there is one condition, I'm afraid."_

"_Anything," I said immediately._

"_Because of your growing abilities, my grandfather requires you to stay in this manor until you can completely control them. We just don't know how long that'll be."_

_I sighed softly. "It can't be helped." I closed my eyes again. "I fear my own power. I've never been able to train myself because my parents' teachings took up much of my time." I opened my eyes and looked at Takuma hopefully. "Will you be here with me?"_

_A sad smile. "Unfortunately, I have other matters that need my attention. But I promise you I shall visit as much as possible."_

_I smiled gratefully. "Then I shall take on my responsibility and control my powers."_

_Takuma chuckled. "You sound like an adult. So intelligent for twelve years old."_

"_Being smart is having knowledge," I stated. "Being wise is knowing how to play the game of life."_

I opened my eyes as the limo came to a halt. That memory haunted me yet blessed me for the last four years of my life.

The driver came around and opened the door. Stepping out of the elongated vehicle, I looked up at the large building behind the gate. Cross Academy, the prestigious boarding school I now attended with the two boys who saved my life. And my brother.

The wind blew my long and thick, curly white hair to the side as I thought about my saviors. Kaname Kuran saved me from blood loss four years ago. Now I live with the blood of a pureblood vampire running through my veins. Takuma Ichijo housed me and kept me safe. I was a child compared to him, but he never complained of my complaints and was always kind. I saw him off and on for four years because he was here attending school with Kaname. Today would be the first time I see him in six months.

And my brother, four years.

"My lady?"

My head snapped to look at the driver.

"Yes, I apologize," I said quickly with a small smile.

"Will you be comfortable hereafter?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. My things were delivered here yesterday. You may go home and relax yourself now."

"Thank you, my lady."

The driver left. I walked past the open gates and went straight to the larger building.

**Okay, honestly, if you can't automatically guess who her brother is, you need to go back and watch the anime or read the manga all over again. I make it obvious for the sanity of my readers. Lol. More of Kiseki's past will be revealed soon!**


End file.
